codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone
Call of Duty: Warzone 'i'''s a strategic first-person shooter game developed by' '''Treyarch and published by Activision for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows. it is set from 2011-2019 during the post-World War. It doesn't follow the Modern Warfare series' canon, because the game is developed by treyarch and not Infinity Ward. It uses a new graphic engine: Wartech 2.0 engine. Gameplay The multiplayer is largely unchanged, although the singleplayer is different. The singleplayer is splitted into main and side missions. The missions are all sandbox style, but there is a difference between the main and the side missions. The main missions will affect the storyline and the side mission will affect the outcome of the war. It takes place during the post-World War. At some point the war erupts and World War III will start. You can customize your character loadout. To unlock weapons you need to complete achievements wich unlocks a weapon. Gaining experience by like killing people with the weapon unlocks attachements and camo. Some new feature also make their debut, like breach modes. When breaching a door, you can choose how you want to breach it. The way you breach will affect the difficulty of the breach. An other new feature is: path choose. At some points in the game, you can choose what you want to do there. An exemple is that you can choose to rappel down or to provide overwatch. The multiplayer is not very new. The class loadouts stay the same, but the way you build up the class will determind what kind of player you are. Like assault, demolisher, recon and more. Unlocking weapons is different then former unlock systems. You unlock weapons by complete challenges from a weapon you already had. You can choose to unlock that, or you can wait if you want to and unlock the other weapon. The branches differ from 2 to 3 branches at one weapon, and you start with 2/3 weapons, depending on amount of guns of that type. If you want to unlock both guns, you can use the Second chance token. After prestige, you lose your weapontree and you start over. Prestige mode gives you 3 chooses to help you after prestige. 1: Hold a weapon/equipment/perk, 2: Delete your current stats and 3: Save point in the bank. If you have 5 points in the bank, you unlock special prestige stuff. Cooperative returns to Warzone, a 2-4 player mission. This mission takes place during the whole campaign and the most are a campaign mission seen trough another soldier's eyes. Cooperative has the same Create-a-class system as in singleplayer. There is Squad mode and Team mode. Squad mode is with one team completing an objective and Team mode is completing an objective faster than the enemy. Singleplayer Plot To be continued Characters To be continued Missions To be continued Multiplayer Maps To be continued Gamemodes To be continued Weapons Assault Rifles AAC Honey Badger GR4 G26 IMI X95 SA58 OSW HK417 AK-12 SAR-21 F2000 ACR SCAR-L SCAR-H QBZ-95 Cooperative Missions To be continued